


Arthur's Return

by justafangirlwithemotions



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur Pendragon Returns, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Merlin Modern AU, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Repressed Memories, not heavy angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justafangirlwithemotions/pseuds/justafangirlwithemotions
Summary: After centuries of living and waiting alone, the wait for him has finally come to an end.





	Arthur's Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my frando Kani](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+frando+Kani).



> I suck at this. I made this up during study hall in band at school so this may be all over the place. Also, this is my first fanfic on ao3 bc ao3 is so elegant and detailed, I just don't want my dumb fanfic to ruin it lmao. I'm sorry if it's so cheesy. Enjoy my efforts! (- ∆ - ")

Merlin waited for Arthur to descend from the lake. It's been centuries now. Years stacked upon years, Merlin being smack in the middle of it. But still, Merlin waited. He sat in a coffee shop, sipping silently at his drink while he stared at it blankly. He thought of all the things he would say to Arthur once he's come back. 

"I've missed you, Arthur."

"You clotpole."

"You gave me too long of a break, dollop-head."

Or, maybe, he would simply not say anything at all while he hugged his soaking, long, lost king. The King of Camelot. The Once and Future King. He cursed to himself as Kilgarrah's words filled his head. 

"Arthur will rise again."

And so, Merlin waited. He aged, too. Slowly, he started looking like Emrys, the person that Morgana had always feared. The person that would end Morgana's suffering and misery. But he recited some spells to maintain his young look. They worked. He didn't look  _old_ old. He just started  _feeling_ old, that's all. He was still the young, seductive man he was back then, just a little bit of dents here and there. ~~Also, he was ripped ;))~~

Merlin left the coffee shop and began to stroll down the street to the Lake of– He couldn't bear to say the name of the lake he let Arthur go. The place where he failed the one thing his life was meant for. The place where he failed his destiny. The place where he witnessed the life fade from his love's eyes. The place he– 

Merlin shook his thoughts away as if they were bugs flying around his head whispering buried thoughts. Or, maybe a pesky dragon in his mind digging up bad memories from the past. Dragons always spoke in riddles, but this one, apparently, did not. This dragon spoke to him, hissing its words, being more straightforward than Kilgarrah ever was. This dragon could possibly be Aithusa. Maybe not.

He sat down on the grass and looked forward. A smile that was formed with sadness plastered Merlin's face as he looked at the tower in the middle of Lake of Avalon. Memories flooded him. 

Memories of them endlessly trying to save each other. The memory them first meeting each other.

"I could take you apart with one blow."

"I could take you apart with less than that."

Goosebumps prickled Merlin's skin as he played around with the water, his reflection staring back at him. Something caught his eye, though. He blamed it on the dragon in his head playing tricks on him, but to his surprise, it wasn't. The water swished again and moved more the next.

 _Could this be it,_ Merlin thought. After all these years of waiting, he's finally coming back. Merlin's wait was coming to an end. 

Before he knew it, Merlin was on his feet. He looked dead ahead and focused carefully on the water. The golden color of Arthur's hair rose from the lake and Merlin started running. The more of Arthur that was shown, the closer Merlin drew near. 

Arthur's upper body was now above the water, his arms wide open for Merlin. Merlin threw himself against Arthur as he caught him. They stood there in the lake caressing each other. The world seemed to slow down, time felt frozen, and they felt like the only living souls at that moment. And at that moment, they gave no care for the world, only this, here, and now. They were locked in an eternal embrace.

"You prat, I've missed you so much." Merlin managed in between sobs, breaking the silent space they were in.

"Please, Arthur, please," Merlin begged.

"Please don't die on me again. Please stop dying on me."

Arthur nodded in response, resting his head on Merlin's shoulder, pulling him a little bit closer, hoping that this would never end.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting, you clotpole?" Merlin sobbed.

Arthur couldn't bear to hear him cry, he just couldn't. Arthur placed Merlin in front of him and examined his face. He saw Merlin's eyes, puffy and red from crying with bags under them formed by the many nights he's stayed up so late wondering when he would come back. The many times he would stay awake in the darkness, waiting, alone. His hair was longer, but still the same in some way. His cheekbones all the same. His lips... 

He was caught up in the moment. He didn't want to lose him again. Not anymore. No more. His hands were placed on Merlin's face, cupping them, holding him. He wanted to say something to Merlin, something, anything. But his throat was clogged with the many words he wanted to say. He couldn't speak. His unspilled tears getting in the way. Arthur opened his mouth, but nothing came out. No sound was produced. 

"You haven't changed since the day I last saw you, Arthur." Merlin grinned with tears, seeing that he was speechless to see him again. 

"This is the longest you've been quiet Arth–" 

His words trailed off when their lips met. Merlin's was soft and warm against Arthur's lips—cold and wet, but dry at the same time. He's been waiting to do this for so long, but he never got to. He never knew the reason he didn't do it back in the (g)olden days, but he was doing it now, and that's all that mattered.

After a long, sweet moment, they broke apart and stood, once again, in silence. Arthur's hands still cupped Merlin's face. Merlin held Arthur's gloved hands and grinned. Now he was speechless. 

"After all these years, you still aren't able to shut up."

This made Merlin chuckle.

"I love you." 

Merlin was caught off guard. Tears were forming in his eyes, threatening to fall.

"I love you too, you royal ass."

They went into a fit of giggles as they kissed each other again, both not wanting for this to end. Both promising to never leave again. Eventually, they left the lake, soaked to the bone, before some rando walked in on them. 

Merlin was glad that his wait was finally over.  _He's come back. He's really come back. He's finally back into my arms. Not in the bad, dying way, but perhaps the good and better way._

Together, they left for Merlin's house—drying off while they walked—arms around each other. Swearing to never leave each other. Never again. Their promises were locked forever with the key destroyed. 

Albion's need was at it's greatest.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I suck at everything.


End file.
